


wilt thou not restrain the pride

by Code16



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Defiance, Implied/Referenced Gang Rape, M/M, Punishment, Tumblr Prompt, dark!Fingolfin, non explicit caning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/Code16
Summary: "“Do youeverlearn to shut up?” Nolofinwe pushes his knees apart.“Do you ever learn the answer to that? I’m older, you’re the one who’s had longer.” Not exactly true - Nolofinwe isn’t the first dom who wanted him to shut up, is he. Nolofinwe grits his teeth.“Turn him face down.”"
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	wilt thou not restrain the pride

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on tumblr](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/615727302030000128/if-you-are-still-taking-these-brace-yourself).
> 
> cn: mention of broken bones as a thing that ever happens.
> 
> In case this needs saying, the thing that happens here is in fact absolutely rape.
> 
> Prompted from [this prompt list](https://tyelp-with-a-spear.tumblr.com/post/614510224246718464/nsfw-starters-rough):
>
>> If you are still taking these. “Brace yourself, this one’s gonna hurt. You can scream and kick and cry as you wish and feel you need, I don’t give a shit. This is what you get for being bad.”

“Did you actually just say ‘for being bad’?” Nolofinwe doesn’t respond, or possibly didn’t hear him - being dragged down the hall by the hair doesn’t exactly advantage him in pitching his voice. (He doesn’t fight it. Not going to give the doms the satisfaction of starting a fight they’ll win. And he’s gotten some damage done before the guards could show up, before, but it’s not worth getting his arm broken. Difficult to sneak out to the forge that way. 

And if he doesn’t try it for a while the guards will stop sticking so close, and won’t get there so soon, once. Then it’ll be worth his arm. He can pick a month when the forge is hard to get to.)

Nolofinwe drags him through the bedroom door, tosses him on the bed. Hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Snaps his fingers for the guards.

“Hold him down.” He doesn’t bite any guards, smirks at Nolofinwe instead. Gives him enough time to catch his breath so he can say,

“Thought you just said I could kick as much as I want.” Not that he thought Nolofinwe was actually going to let him kick him in the face. 

“Do you _ever_ learn to shut up?” Nolofinwe pushes his knees apart. 

“Do you ever learn the answer to that? I’m older, you’re the one who’s had longer.” Not exactly true - Nolofinwe isn’t the first dom who wanted him to shut up, is he. Nolofinwe grits his teeth.

“Turn him face down.”

“Thought you said I could scream and cry, too.” He’s going to add something about how-can-I-trust-doms-if, but the guards flip him and his face gets pressed into the pillow.

“I think I said that I don’t give a shit.” Nolofinwe shoves at his clothes and drags his pants down, spreads his cheeks. “Prepared already; how convenient for me.”

He figures out how to turn his head enough to get out a “is prepared how they say ‘been raped today’ in dom?” before a guard shoves his head back down. 

“It’s not rape, brother dear, it’s punishment. Father did charge us with your care. Don’t act like you don’t earn it.” Nolofinwe slaps him across the ass; he can’t get his mouth free enough to get out if that’s dom for care.

Nolofinwe grabs him by the hips and pushes into him.

He does cry. Not much surprise there - he started sore enough, and Nolofinwe’s almost never gentle ( _good_ ) but did apparently figure out how make that ‘gonna hurt’ mean something. Maybe Feanor should congratulate him. He doesn’t scream, that being, as he pointed out, not likely when he can’t get much sound out.

Nolofinwe finishes with him. Stands back. “You can all have a turn if you want; doubt he’s finished learning anything yet. Then gag him and put him in Sunrise Hall.” Oh, they’re on kneeling in the Hall again. Well, he’s got some logic problems he wanted to start on. 

Nolofinwe puts a hand over his ass. “You know it’d be much more pleasant for you too if you stopped wasting everyone’s time and learned something.” The guards, readying to switch places, lose attention for a moment. He gets his head up.

“You want pleasant, you’re fucking the wrong brother.” A sigh. 

“And give him 20 with a cane, and 20 again in the Hall.” He doesn’t get another chance to say anything before Nolofinwe turns and leaves, shuts the door behind himself. 

The guards continue to set about rearranging themselves. He wonders if they also think they’re going to somehow fuck behavior into him. He doesn’t bother saying anything to them, even when they stop shoving his face down so they can cane him.

He does scream. Not much surprise there.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr for these kinds of things](http://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/). I love fandom social things, and anyone who feels like they might want to message etc me for any reason is encouraged to totally do so.


End file.
